The present invention relates to mounting devices for electronic devices and, in particular, to mounting devices adapted for securing radar detectors alternatively to sun visors and windshields of a motor vehicle.
Radar detectors are often employed in motor vehicles to provide audible and/or visual warnings when the motor vehicle is under police radar surveillance for potential speeding violations. Conventional radar detectors include a case that houses an antenna that receives incoming radar signals in the form of electromagnetic waves from a speed measurement device, internal circuitry that processes the received signals, and an audio/visual indicator that warns the driver of the presence of radar signals. The radar detector is powered via a corded plug that can be inserted into a powered receptacle of the motor vehicle or may be powered by batteries.
The radar detector is typically mounted within the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle in a location within the view and reach of the driver. To optimize the reception of the antenna, the radar detector is mounted with a forward-looking field of view of the highway that provides an unobstructed signal path through the windshield to the antenna. To that end, the radar detector is typically mounted either directly to the windshield, to the dashboard, or to the sun visor of the motor vehicle. Separate mounting brackets are usually provided for the various mounting options. One conventional mounting method is to removably mount the radar detector directly to the windshield using a windshield mounting bracket equipped with suction cups. Another conventional mounting method is to removably secure the radar detector to the sun visor by a visor mounting bracket having a visor clip. Such visor mounting brackets support the radar detector in a relatively high location behind the windshield and in a space accessible to the driver.
The radar detector and the conventional mounting brackets are detachably secured together so that the type of mounting bracket can be exchanged if the mounting location is switched. In addition, the radar detector is easily detachable from the mounting brackets in order to be concealed in, or removed from, the motor vehicle to discourage break-in and theft of the radar detector when the motor vehicle is unattended. After the radar detector is detached, the mounting bracket may remain attached to the sun visor or windshield, as may be the case.
Conventional mounting brackets limit the options available to the driver for effectively and efficiently mounting the radar detector within the passenger compartment. One significant limitation relates to accomplishing changes in the mounting location. When the mounting location of the radar detector is changed, for example, from the windshield to the sun visor, the driver must detach the windshield mounting bracket from the case and attach the sun visor mounting bracket. Such exchanges are tedious for the driver to accomplish and are particularly hazardous if attempted by the driver while the motor vehicle is being driven due to the distraction. In addition, the disassociated mounting bracket must be stored until needed and, as a result, is prone to being mislaid, misplaced or lost.
Another limitation of conventional visor mounting brackets is that sun visors are seldom oriented horizontally relative to the highway when in a stored position. Conventional visor mounting brackets lack angular adjustability and cannot compensate for the non-horizontal orientation of the sun visor in order to orient the radar detector horizontally for optimizing the sensitivity for incoming radar signals. In addition, when the sun visor is deployed with an angular orientation that shades the driver""s vision from unwanted sunlight, the radar detector must be removed. It is apparent that conventional mounting brackets have not satisfactorily provided solutions for mounting radar detectors and other portable electronic devices mountable within the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need for a mounting bracket for radar detectors and other devices having various mounting options available without the risk of lost or misplaced components and having an ability to effectively accommodate non-horizontal angular orientations of the sun visor.
The invention is related to a mounting device for an electronic device, such as a radar detector, adapted to permit both windshield mounting and visor mounting in a motor vehicle. According to the principles of the invention, a mounting device for attaching an electronic device alternatively to a sun visor and a windshield includes a bracket configured to releasably couple with a radar detector and having pair of clamping arms movable relative to each other for defining a channel dimensioned to slidingly receive a sun visor. One of the clamping arms is resiliently biased toward the other of the clamping arms for gripping opposite sides of the sun visor. Positioned on one of the clamping arms is at least one suction-cup attachment member and attached to each suction-cup attachment member is a suction cup. The suction cup is configured for selective engagement with a windshield.
According to the principles of the invention, a mounting device is provided for alternatively securing an electronic device to a sun visor and a windshield. The mounting device includes a bracket having a pair of relatively pivotal or rotatable bracket members in which one of the bracket members is capable of being removably secured with the electronic device. Mounted to one of the bracket members is a first attachment element configured to removably secure the bracket to a sun visor. Also mounted to one of the bracket members is a second attachment element configured to removably secure the bracket to a windshield.
According to the principles of the invention, a mounting device is provided for attaching an electronic device alternatively to a sun visor and a windshield. The mounting device includes a first bracket member having a pair of transversely-spaced first flanges and a second bracket member having a pair of transversely-spaced second flanges pivotally coupled with the first flanges. One of the first and second bracket members is removably attachable to the electronic device. At least one of the first flanges of the first bracket member includes a plurality of mating receptacles. At least one of the second flanges of the second bracket member includes a projection capable of being engaged with at least one of the plurality of mating receptacles to provide a latched condition and capable of being disengagable from the plurality of mating receptacles to provide an unlatched condition in which the two bracket members are relatively pivotal or rotatable.
The objects and advantages of the present invention will be further appreciated in light of the following detailed description and drawings in which: